Sin Palabras
by curlylocks
Summary: One Shot. Faberry. El día que Rachel soñó con Quinn...


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

**Advertencias:** Femslash, relación chica/chica, si no te gustan estas cosas te recomiendo que te vayas por donde has venido.

One shot que escribí el otro día mientras escuchaba Speechless de The Veronicas (que es la canción que aparece en el fic).

Cualquier opinión o comentario es bienvenido :)

* * *

><p><em>Rachel: Quinn... Quinn... Aquí no... nos van a ver... Quinn...<em>

En ese momento empezaba a sonar una melodía que la avisaba de que había llegado el momento de despertarse. Pero ese día no se levantó instantáneamente para preparar sus cosas y hacer sus ejercicios de canto matutinos. Se quedó en la cama, todavía con los ojos cerrados, ligeramente aturdida por el sueño que acababa de tener. Unos minutos más tarde, y sin razón aparente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y miró al techo fijamente. Acababa de soñar con Quinn Fabray, la hasta hacía poco jefa de animadoras y su archienemiga, y no había sido un sueño cualquiera.

_No es tan raro, solo ha sido un sueño, la gente sueña todo tipo de cosas, aliens, zombies, vampiros, yo al menos sueño con alguien real, Quinn, además no es la primera vez que sueño con ella, pero este sueño era tan..._

Rachel seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos mientras la mañana transcurría tranquila en las aulas del McKinley High, clase tras clase la morena pensaba menos en la ex-animadora, el hecho de no haberla visto en toda la mañana ayudaba bastante. Pero era hora de la reunión del Glee club, por lo que sus intentos por evitarla acababan ahora. Quinn estaba sentada justo detrás de ella, lo que la alegraba, ya que así no tendría que mirarla a la cara. De lo que Rachel no se había dado cuenta era de que llevaba media hora dibujando, inconscientemente, corazoncitos alrededor del nombre de Quinn en una hoja de papel. Cuando Schuester dio la reunión por terminada la morena volvió a la tierra, vio lo que había estado haciendo y al levantar la vista observó a la rubia saliendo por la puerta. En ese momento su corazón dejó de latir y se puso totalmente pálida, tanto que Schuester se acercó a ella para comprobar que no le pasaba nada grave, ya que aparte de la palidez en su rostro se había pasado toda la reunión callada, y eso era algo muy extraño cuando se trataba de Rachel Berry. Se recompuso, le dijo a Schuester que estaba bien y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

_¿Se habrá dado cuenta? No ¿Cuantas posibilidades hay de que lo haya visto? Si lo hubiese visto me habría dicho algo y no lo ha hecho, así que no lo ha visto. Pero... y si ahora va contando por ahí lo que estaba dibujando, bueno, al menos no podrá negar que me quedó bonito, porque talento me sobra, pero... _

Rachel le daba vueltas a sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta había llegado al auditorio. Hay personas que se relajan en la playa mirando el horizonte, otras van a dar paseos por el parque... Para Rachel Berry la mejor manera de relajarse es sentarse frente a un piano y empezar a cantar mientras una melodía inunda el ambiente. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensar lo que iba a cantar, conocía la canción perfecta...

_Feels like I have always known you_

_And I swear I dreamt about you_

_..._

Cuando estaba totalmente inmersa en la canción escuchó una voz que procedía de la entrada...

_I thought I could resist you_

_I thought that I was strong_

_Somehow you were different from what I've known_

_I didn't see you coming_

_You took me by surprise and_

_You stole my heart before I could say no_

Quinn Fabray se acercaba cantando.

Rachel casi se desmaya y falló un par de notas. Pero a Rachel Berry no le gustaba dejar las canciones a medias por lo que intentó obviar la presencia de la rubia y seguir a lo suyo.

Poco a poco empezaron a cantar al unisono y a juzgar por sus caras se podría decir que con cada verso recordaban los mismos momentos. La primera vez que Quinn le habló sin intención de insultarla, el día que se quedaron encerradas en el instituto debido a la tormenta, la sonrisa que se dedicaron al terminar aquella actuación, el día que Rachel se cayó y la rubia estaba allí para ayudarla, cuando la morena ayudó a Quinn a quitarse el granizado del pelo... Un montón de recuerdos que no se habían dado cuenta de que compartían hasta ese instante.

_You leave me speechless_

_You leave me breathless_

_The way you look at me_

_You manage to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_I can't help but surrender_

_My everything to you_

Y la canción acabó. Se miraban a los ojos pero no se atrevían a emitir ningún sonido, no querían romper ese momento, aunque ninguna de las dos estaba segura de lo que acababa de ocurrir en aquel auditorio. Al cabo de unos minutos la rubia dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa con la que desnudaba su alma y a la morena le derretía el corazón.


End file.
